


Fish

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Drowning was a lot like freefalling, Draco decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish

**Author's Note:**

>  prompt: Fish. written at: April 11, 2008.

**Fish**

The sensation of drowning, was a lot like free-falling, Draco decided as he drifted beneath the surface of the lake.

It was so cold, and he wanted to swim back up as the icy water filled his lungs. Constricting them. Choking him.

But he couldn't, because he wished for this. Didn't he? Draco wondered as he lay on the ground, hands pressing against his chest.

"Stupid. Git. Breathe!" That voice ordered, and Draco obediently did so coughing up the water he had drank so purposefully.

Blinking he gazed at Harry. "Hello."

"Hi...you stupid fish." Harry replied, and started crying.

  
**Finis**   



End file.
